I'm A Teenage Punk in Love
by feedtheworld07
Summary: Now I just wish someone would tell me how this works out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I guess it all started when I saw that little boy sitting on the swings by himself. He wasn't swinging. He was just moving the wood chips around with his feet.

I guess it all started when he looked up at me and smiled right away and how contagious it was. I couldn't help but smile back.

I guess it all started when I took a the swing next to him and we managed to maintain a conversation with him all recess.

I guess it all started when we became friends. Best friends even.

But even back then, I wished we were more. We became in friends in 4th grade and now, I'm a junior in high school. 7 years is a long time to be in love with one guy and being too scared to tell him.

God, I'm such a girl.

_October 15th, 2009_

_5:30 AM_

Usually, I wake up to an alarm clock. Just like every normal teenager in the world. And that alarm clock usually wakes me up at a reasonable hour for school. And on weekends I didn't wake up 'till noon-ish. But nope. Not today.

Today, Hoagie decided to call me.

"Hoagie?" My voice had a hint of exhaustion, annoyance, and curiosity.

"Hey, Fan-NY!" He greeted.

"Why are you so peppy this early in the morning?" I asked.

"Maybe 'cause I'm talking to you."

"I didn't know I was the sunshine of your life."

He started humming the Stevie Wonder song. I didn't even realize I made that reference. I chuckled at his out of key version.

"Way to laugh at my inability to be in tune at this early in the morning, Fan," He chuckled back.

"Sorry, Hoagie," I tried to sound sincere, "I apologize for being such a poor friend."

"Sure," He obviously noticed my sarcasm.

"So besides singing me Stevie Wonder tunes that would disgrace the R&B, soul, pop, and funk music genre," I turned over on my stomach, "what do you want?"

"Why, you of course."

"Now why would you want that?"

"Oh, your lack of self-esteem is very," Hoagie paused for a bit, "...hott." His voice reminded me of a steam room.

"You should see me when Uncle Tom's in town."

"Ew, Fan. TMI."

"OK. For reals this time, bro. What do you want?"

"You want to come over?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Can you give me a half hour to shower and stuff? I can smell myself."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then."

"Bye, Hoagie."

"Bye, my friend."

I rolled off my bed and got ready to spend the rest of the day with the annoying boy who woke me up at this ungodly hour.

–-

**Disclaimer: Do not own Anything. **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_October 15th, 2009  
__6:15 AM._

Hoagie was waiting outside his house as I pulled into his driveway. He had that same boyish grin on that I fell in love with 7 years ago. The one that made his hair fall into his eyes.

When I reached his front door, he held it open for me. He once again proved that chivalry is not dead. "So Gilligan," I put my hands on my hips as we were standing in his foyer, "Why am I here at such an hour?"

"'Cause you love me and you think I'm gorgeous," He smirked.

"Oh dear, you were always a kidder," I crossed my arms, "Because my feelings for you are quite the opposite."

He gave me a faked shocked expression and then turned it into a puppy dog pout. I rolled my eyes, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

Hoagie smiled mischievously and put one of his hands on my shoulder. He then tipped my chin up, forcing me to look at him. All of which sent sent shivers down my spine. Hoagie spoke, "Would it change your feelings if I told you that _I_ love _you_ and think_ you're_ gorgeous?"

There was a moment of silence between us. I knew he was waiting for me to say something, but I was speechless. He had no idea how much those words meant to me. Even if they were purely platonic. After what felt like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes, I smiled and nodded, "Well, how could I resist you, right?"

He gave me that grin again, "I know what you mean. 'Cause like I know, you love me and you think I'm gorgeous."

"More like beautiful," I raised my eyebrows.

He shook his head, "Why do you make me seem like a fairy?"

"You always did set off my gaydar."

"Oh Fan, you better be kidding."

"Never."

He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. I squealed in pain. He continued laugh, "Not as tough as you look, Fulbright. I might actually have to start considering you a girl."

"It took you 7 years to realize that I didn't have a dick?"

"No more like 4 years. When you stated PMS'ing," Hoagie let go of me.

"Those were the days," I sighed.

"Fanny, you still PMS."

"So do you, Tinkerbell."

"Screw you."

I grabbed my chest like there was pain in my heart and cringed, "Ah, Gilligan. Just twist the knife you stabbed in my heart."

"Like I could ever hurt you," Hoagie said as he grabbed my hand that was on my chest and held it, "It would take too long for me to find another Fanny."

"Well, I'm one of kind, don't ya know? I let go of his hand and sat down on the couch in his living room, "You could never find another me."

He took a spot next to me and wrapped his arm around me. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I would never want to."

As I forced down the butterflies in my stomach to calm down, I imagined this is what Heaven would be like.

–

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_October 15th, 2009_

_Noon_

We went to our high school's football field.

We never went to one single game but yet, here we are. Sitting in the middle of the field and our asses probably getting wet.

Hoagie told me we were meeting the others here. I asked him what we were gonna do, but he laughed and shook his head, "What we do best."

"Say random things in French while listening to Minus the Bear?"

"Je suis une baguette,"(I am a loaf of french bread) Hoagie raised his eyebrows.

"Où est mon père?"(where is my father?) I asked.

"Ici," (right here) He pointed to a part that was in between his legs. Good thing I know my anatomy. He then winked at me and smiled. I gave him my best attempt at a flirtatious smile, but that made him laugh harder. I whacked him in the arm. I yelled, "I. AM. A. WOMAN! You will find me attractive!"

That made him laugh even harder, "I do, Fan! The same way I find Rosie O'Donnell attractive."

"You know she was the only reason you watched The View."

"And why I love Tarzan."

I started singing "Trashin' the Camp" as Hoagie made the beat to the song using his thighs as the drum.

"Fanny, quiet down on the singing," A voice came from behind us, "You're drowning out Hoagie's talent on the drums."

I turned around and flipped off the person who said that. I sighed. It was Hoagie's girlfriend. Emily. Now when he said we're gonna meet the others here, I didn't know it meant _her._ The vile things I want to do to her.

Hoagie got up to greet her, "Hey, babe."

She smiled flirtatiously, "Hey, sweetie."...Barf. Hoagie pecked her on the lips, which made me gag. Ugh. How I despised her and the fact that Hoagie kisses her.

I shifted uncomfortably.

She sat down next to us and Hoagie put an arm around her waist. She leaned into him. I must say, Emily's pretty. And I knew exactly why Hoagie liked her. Trust me, he told me thousands of times. She was kind, caring and had a drive. Plus, she actually treated my best friend decently. So I didn't have a reason to hate her. But I did.

Emily hated our friendship though. She thought were too close. Which, I couldn't blame her. We were. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if I were her. I would hate it too.

I mean, the things I want to do her. What exactly? I don't know, but as long as it's not messy and there are no finger prints...I don't care.

I was taken out of my trance by a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"John Cusack? I've been waiting for you!" I squealed.

The hands were removed from my face and I turned around. Wallabee Beatles, though we just called him Wally.

He chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint. But Hoagie told us to be here around noon, so HERE I AM!" He looked over at the lovely couple, "Hey Hoags. Emily."

Wally took a seat next to me and whispered in my ear, "Came at a good time, huh?"

I nodded and I whispered back, "Pretty much." I'm not sure how he meant that question. I'm sure my mind quickly debated on whether not Wally knew I was in love with Hoagie, but either way he knew I was disgusted by their PDA.

Soon everyone was there and we were all waiting for Hoagie to tell us what his big plan for us today was. He stood up and grabbed his girlfriends hand and began to run away. The rest of us looked at each other questioningly. Wally was the first to get up and follow them. As did the rest of us. But before she could go, I grabbed Rachel's wrist forcing her to turn around. Her boyfriend, Nigel, turned around, but she told him to go on ahead. Which he did. I made a whip noise and he flicked me off.

Rachel laughed as she turned to me, "So tell me what's wrong."

I glared ahead of me, "Why did _she _have to come?"

"I'm gonna assume you're talking about Emily. Because she's the love of your life's girlfriend, but yeah," Rachel spoke, "That's the reason why she's here. For that sole reason. She's his girlfriend."

I groaned, "Since when is spending time with them a requirement?"

"I don't think it's a requirement, Fanny. I just think couples like to spend time with one another."

I sighed, "But does he really have to show her off in front of me?" 

Rachel wrapped an arm around me, "It's all gonna work out in the end."

I leaned my head on her shoulder, "I hate her."

"I do too, Fanny, I do too."

And even though I'm sure Rachel didn't exactly hate Emily. I'm glad she cared enough about me to pretend to.

–

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

_October 17th, 2009_

_3rd period, Ridgeway High School_

English. I hated English. I mean, I was a fan of writing and reading, but I absolutely hated English. I think it was because of the teacher. But today was a good day because we had a sub who fell asleep at his desk.

So it was an automatic free day.

Wally and I were in the middle of a doodle war.

I drew a cartoon of Kramer from Seinfeld. I handed it to Wally. He groaned and placed the paper down on his desk staring at it intently. I sighed and turned to face my desk.

Wally turned his head to look at me, "Everything alright, Fan?"

"How long do you think Emily and Hoagie are gonna last?"

Wally put down his pencil and shrugged, "Don't know. Hoagie seems pretty into her though."

"I wish he was s nerd, like in freshman year," I stated, "No one wanted him freshman year."

"That's terrible, Fan," Wally shook his head, "Why would you want that for your best friend?" 

I shook my head, "I don't, but why did girls start noticing him this year? I miss him."

"You guys are together all the time. Unless-," He stopped in mid thought he smirked, "You like him don't you?"

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes, "He's my best friend."

"No you moron. You _like _him," Wally officially sounded like a 10 year old.

I faced my friend. He had a giant smirk on his face. I nodded.

"Knew it. You two were always one notch away from romance for as long as I could remember."

"Really?"

Wally nodded.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked.

Wally shrugged, "You can tell him, but I know you won't do that. So you're just gonna have to wait."

"I'm scared," I put my head down on my desk.

"Well, so is he."

I turned my head on it's side and looked at my friend. He was smiling reassuringly and handed me the sheet of paper. I smiled.

It was a doodle of Elton John.

I sat up, "Well I can't let you beat me."

–

Disclaimer: Nothing is Mine.


	5. Chapter 5

_October 17th, 2009_

_Lunch_

I sat at the usual lunch table and began to eat my PB and J.

"Oh hey there, Fan," Nigel greeted being rather unusually happy.

I raised my eyebrows, "What are you up to?"

"What's with the skepticism?" he frowned slightly, "Aren't I allowed to be in a good mood?"

"Not in this hellhole," Abby placed her tray down next to mine.

"Ahh, there we go," I put on a satisfied look, "There was the pessimism I was looking for and agree with."

Nigel sighed and sat down, "Well for your information. Young Nigey here," he pointed to himself with his thumbs, "has just been having a good day."

"Well I haven't seen you this happy since you discovered your talent at lazer tag," I commented, "so what made your day so great?"

"I don't know," Nigel shrugged, "I think I just got up on the right side of my bed this morning. Or how I got to walk to school when all the leaves fell off the trees, You know how much I love that, or the A on my Math test was pretty rad."

"Uh, Woah, oh, oh, oh! An A on your math test!" Wally took a seat next to Abby, "I think it's time we get a life!"

Nigel shook his head with a smile. He was in a good mood. Kuki took a seat next to Wally and greeted everyone. Wally gave her a huge smile(he was currently infatuated with her). Kuki smiled back(As was she him).

Rachel came up behind Nigel and kissed on the cheek. He turned his head and smiled at his girlfriend, returning the kiss on the cheek. She blushed. After a year, you'd think she would stop. I was angry with the fact that love worked out for the both of them but not me.

Just then I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I turned my head and saw Hoagie smiling. I knew I was turning red.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me back, Fan?" He asked.

I gave him a questioning look, "Um, that's what your girlfriend's for."

"She's not here, now is she?."

"And when she's not here you must perform said duties," Wally smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Hell no."

Hoagie pouted, "Do I disgust you?" I almost melted right there. But I managed to keep myself together, "Why yes Gilligan. I mean, how could you not? You're repulsive."

Hoagie frowned and looked at his lunch tray. I instantly regretted what I said. I put my hand on his back. "I'm sorry, Hoags," I then kissed his cheek, "See? You don't repulse me? In fact, I'm hopelessly in love with you, Scamp."

He put his head up and smiled, "I just wanted you to kiss me."

I don't think he knows how much those words meant to me, or how I'll never forget that he said them.

I removed my hand from his back and went back to my sandwich.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Please, Review.


	6. Chapter 6

_October 17th, 2009_

_4:51 PM_

Rachel and Nigel decided to hang out with me since Hoagie was on a date with Emily. Who the hell goes on a date on a Monday? I mean, what the fuck?

Nigel was sitting on my couch flipping through channels. Rachel was digging through my fridge and I was playing solitaire at my kitchen table.

Rachel groaned and slammed the door, "You have next to nothing, Fan."

I shrugged, "My mother is getting food, so you can relax and go watch TV or something." I said this and still didn't look up from my screen.

I removed my eyes from the screen and watched as Rachel walked across the kitchen and into the living room. She took a seat next to her boyfriend and he put his arm around her, not removing his eyes from the screen. She leaned into him.

I sighed and closed the game. I then took a seat on the couch.

Nigel finally settled on some documentary on The Beatles. Rachel sat up and decided to pay attention. Nigel smiled and rubbed her back. I tried to focus my attention on the TV rather than whatever Hoagie was doing with his girlfriend.

I felt like Shawn Hunter. A total 3rd wheel of a couple who were always meant to be. And I guess Hoagie was Angela. The love of my life that I totally fucked up just because I can't tell him my real feelings.

But Shawn wasn't just the third wheel. Cory and Topanga were his best friends. Nigel and Rachel I guess were mine too. I looked over at the happy couple laughing at something John Lennon had said(he was always a witty fella) and I smiled.

Nigel looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

"What? Didn't you know this was the face I always make when I'm about to throw up?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Nigel just smiled, "Fanny, you always look like you're about to throw up."

I shook my head, "Nigel. You and your girlfriend our disgustingly cute."

Nigel wrapped his arm around "his girl" and kissed her on the cheek. There she goes, blushing again. He then muttered into her cheek, "I know."

Rachel became even more red.

I got up from the couch and hopped in between them. I put and arm around them, "So what are we gonna do?"

Rachel shrugged my arm off, "What do you wanna do?"

I put on the classic thinking face, "We could crash Wally's?"

Before anyone could answer that, someone came in through the door and slammed it shut. It was Hoagie. He sat on the couch with a pout.

"Date ended early?" Nigel asked.

Hoagie shook his head, "I got there and Emily told me that I had to leave. Because she's grounded and then as you know, I didn't see her at all today," I blushed when he said that remembering his kiss earlier, "Because she has a bug!" He groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"You can't blame her for that, Hoagie," Rachel said.

"I know," Hoagie sighed, "I just, miss her, I guess."

"You saw her Saturday and talked to her all Sunday," I rolled my eyes.

Hoagie shrugged, "She means a lot to me, Fan. I think I might even love her." And he said he'd never hurt me.

"Really, man?" Nigel smiled, "That's great"

Hoagie nodded, "Yeah, I think so too."

Rachel, fully knowing my feelings for the boy, congratulated him too. Then suddenly everyone was looking at me. Waiting for me to say how wonderful it is that the boy of my dreams loved someone else. I put on a smile and nodded, "She's a great girl."

Hoagie smiled back and then continued to ramble on and on about her. I'm sure my brain was gonna explode if I heard the name Emily one more time. I decided the best way to get him to stop was to change the subject. But everything I managed to say reminded him of the girl. It was sickening really.

I covered his mouth with my hand, "Hey Hoagie. If you could stop talking about Emily for, ya know, an hour or two, I'd appreciate it."

Hoagie nodded and I removed my hand. "When did you become such a grumpy grouch?" He asked.

"Since I fell in love with him and began to talk about him all the time."

"Don't mock."

I shook my head, "You're asking too much."

"Even for your best friend?" He pouted. He's beginning to use that a lot lately.

I nodded, "Especially for my best friend."

Hoagie frowned.

"You two are disgustingly cute," Nigel smirked. I glared at him and he just kept that smirk on his face.

Hoagie put me in a headlock and ruffled my hair, "We know." He then let go of me, "Don't we, Fan?"

I sat up and began to pat my hair down, "Well you are."

"Flattery will get you far, Fulbright," Hoagie smiled.

I just smiled back, "Note to self."

Hoagie just laughed. Which made me almost forget about his love for Emily, but that doesn't mean I actually did.

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_October 17th, 2009_

_11:51 PM_

"Hoagie, go home," I groaned, "We have school tomorrow." I was laying in my bed. Hoagie was spinning in my chair. Watching him was making me dizzy. But he wouldn't move. He wouldn't even say any sassy comebacks to explain why he wasn't leaving.

I groaned again, "Why won't you go?"

"Do you really not want me here?"

I shook my head, "Of course I want you here. It's just we have school and it's almost midnight and you're not doing anythi-," I then stopped. How did I not catch on? I then asked him, "You want some Mac 'N Cheese?"

Hoagie nodded.

I got up from my bed, "Alright then. Lets go."

As I was waiting for the water to boil so I could put the noodles in, I went over to my friend and put my hand on his back like I did earlier that day, "What's wrong?"

He crossed his arm and laid his head on top of them. He shrugged.

"Come on," I pretended to whine. I gestured to the stove, "I made your favorite food." He lifted his head up and grinned slightly. He looked at me, "Nothing, Fan. I just don't want to go home."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather spend time with you," He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "At midnight. Even _you _don't love me that much."

"You'd be surprised."

I shook my head and went back to check on the water, "Don't think I didn't noticed."

"Noticed what?" His voice went to an innocent pitch.

"You changing the subject," I began to poor the noodles into the pot.

He chuckled, "Nothing gets by you, huh?"

I turned around and smiled, "Never."

There was a silence until Hoagie broke it by sighing, "I'm trying to be brave, Fanny. But it's hard, really hard." He was talking about his dad. It's only been a couple of months since the man died and Hoagie took it really hard. He continued, "I was going to Emily's to hopefully take my mind off things. That was a fail, so I came to your house. I was planning to vent to you, but I didn't want Nigel and Rach to see it. So, I told them about Emily," He looked straight into my eyes, "I miss him so much, Fan."

"You have every right to," I tried to smile at him but I couldn't with the look on his face, "He's your dad."

He placed his face in his hands and shook his head. Sighing for the second time that night. He lifted his head up and looked at me. This time I saw tears in his eyes, "Fanny. They said this would get easier. That the pain would get easier to handle and eventually it would be an everyday thing. I feel like Robert Smith." When he saw my questioning look he explained, "Like in 'Pictures of You' like it's not the same love, but you know..it's all I've got," He paused and pulled out something from his pocket. He handed it to me, "..pictures."

I took it and looked at the picture in my hands. It was Hoagie and his dad. Hoagie was on his dad's shoulders. Little Hoagie, he had to be 5 at the time, had his hand out like an airplane. And his dad was smiling. They both were. Hoagie had that same boyish grin that he gave me that morning I went to his house.

I wiped a tear off my cheek, handed Hoagie the picture, "It's beautiful." I then went to the pot to strain the noodles.

Hoagie sighed..again, "Fan. I hope you know that I love you."

I turned to face him as I was putting the noodles back in the pot, "I know. I love you too."

"Yeah, you told me at lunch."

I blushed.

I put the contents that the cheese sauce needed and stirred it all up. And when all was done, I split it in half and handed the bowl to Hoagie. I shoved a spoonful in my mouth, "So you gonna tell Emily?"

"She already knows he's dead."

"I mean about this."

"What about this?"

"Come on, Hoagie!" I exclaimed, "You know you should tell her." 

"Why would I tell her!" He raised his voice.

"'Cause you fucking love her! And I'm sure she'll understand." The last part, I realized how loud I was being, toned it down.

Hoagie followed, "Yeah. Me at another girl's house at midnight is _really _understandable."

"Am I just another girl? Really? That's what you see me as?"

"I'm not in the mood for a guilt trip."

"Hoagie, why are you here?"

He glared at me, "Maybe I wanted to spend time with you!"

"Who's giving the fucking guilt trip now, Gilligan!"

He got up and slammed the chair into the table, "Whatever, Fanny! I'm fucking leaving!"

"Fine!" I stood up and followed him 'till he left. I turned around as he shut the door, "Fucking fine."

I stomped up the stairs and buried my head in my pillow. And even though I just got into a fight with my friend, my best friend, I couldn't help but wonder why my parents didn't come downstairs when there was all this yelling.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

_October 18th, 2009_

_3:00 AM_

Ring!

Ugh.

Ring!

"What. The FUCK?"

Ring!

"Hello?"

"_Fanny?"_

"Hoagie, what the hell do you want?"

"_I don't want you to be mad at me. Ever."_

"You need to say something in order for me not to be mad at you."

He sighed, _"Fine. I'm sorry."  
_

"Can you say it with some sincerity?"

"_Okay. I'm sorry, Fanny. I'm sorry for going off on you and then storming off when you were clearly upset about something."_

"I'm sorry too. You know, I shouldn't have acted like that. Especially because you were just crying."

"_Fuck you."_

"I meant it in the nicest way possible."

"_Alright."_

"Alright."

"_So we're okay?"_

"We're okay."

"_Great. I'll see ya later, Fanny."_

"See ya later."

Dial Tone.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

_October 24th, 2009_

_3:30 PM_

Even though Hoagie and I kind of patched things up, things were still pretty awkward. And I'm sure he felt it too, because he suddenly spent all his free time with Emily. And I hated every minute of it.

I was always one to let my imagination wander and I didn't really like where it was leading me. The only thing keeping me sane is Rachel and The Strokes. I would always have inner debates on who's hotter: Nick Valensi or Julian Casablancas(I LIKED THEIR MUSIC BEFORE I LIKED THEIR LOOKS). And I felt like such a bitch because I was objectifying these guys. But I guess that's okay, because I am a teenager and as much as I hate to admit it, I have hormones.

But anyways, Rachel would come over and we would listen to these guys until I fell asleep. And then she would leave, or at least I assumed because she was never there when I woke up.

But like I said, that was the only reason I was keeping my head straight.

Wally said I was being melodramatic. That this awkward phase is just me and Hoagie being idiots and blowing our little spat way out of proportion. Saying that if I just called Hoagie to hang out, it would be alright.

But I was never one to make the first move. So today, since Rachel was busy, I asked Kuki if we could hang out. Being the peppy, friendly girl she was I knew she would say yes. And she did.

And when I got there I witnessed one of the funniest scenes of my life.

Kuki was dancing to T-Swift.

I smirked at the scene. I just stood there because for once in my life I couldn't find the right words...well I could, but I didn't know where to start.

Kuki snapped out of her zone when she saw me. At first she frowned, but the she just smiled and turned her stereo down, "Hey Fan."

"Nice dancing Kooks. Regular Rockette."

She shook her head, "Not that flexible."

"Okay. Maybe a cage dancer?"

She hit me in the arm. I gave her a shocked expression, "Didn't know Lil' Kuki Sanban was capable of such violent acts!"

Kuki brushed off her shoulder and smiled, "Well you know me, Fan. I'm full of surprises."

I took a seat on her bed, I put my hands behind my head and laid downed, "What's got you dancing, anyway?"

"I listen to Taylor Swift whenever I feel down."

I sat up, "What happened?"

She frowned and sat down on the couch, "Wally got a girlfriend."

I put an arm around her, "I'm sorry Kooks." Now, why would Wally get a girlfriend? He was crazy about Kuki. He was just too damn afraid to admit it. And Kuki was Kuki and she was all about tradition, so she would never tell Wally about her feelings unless he told her first. We were alike in that way.

But the reason I didn't tell Hoagie was because I was scared out of my mind to tell him. Kuki sighed, "One of the reasons I'm glad you asked me to hang out. 'Cause you actually empathize with the situation. Because the rest of our friends have relationships, or Abby who can get any guy she wants with just a snap of her fingers."

"We can drown in our self-pity together," I tried to give her the best reassuring smile I could.

"That's what I was doing."

I laughed and stood up. I stuck out my hand and in the deepest voice I could muster I asked, "You wanna dance?"

Kuki smiled and pretended to be all shy and whatnot, "Why what a gentlemen you are! I would love to dance!"

She picked up the remote to her stereo and grabbed my hand.

–

Disclaimer: Don't own much

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

_October 25th, 2010_

_7th Period, Library_

"You idiot."

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"What are you talking about, Fanny?" Wally was sitting across from me at our usual table we went to for study hall. He was giving me this look of annoyance. I shot the same one back, "Samantha!"

I heard a shush coming from the librarian.

"What about her?" He asked, "And try not to be mean, because she is, after all, my girlfriend."

"That's it."

"What's it?"

"Stop playing dumb."

"You know me Fanny, I never play dumb."

I groaned, "Fine. Samantha. Why is she your girlfriend?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"I don't know how she became your girlfriend, when you obviously like another girl," I spat.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Liked. I'm over Kuki."

I snorted, "Yeah. And Nigel has luscious locks of hair."

"On his ass," Wally smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm trying to be serious."

"I know."

"Wally," I grabbed his his hand and looked him straight into the eye, "I don't understand."

"Understand what?" He asked.

"How you can go from being all gaga over Sanban, to asking out another girl."

Wally bit his bottom lip. He let go of my hand and placed both of his underneath the table. He then sighed. A really big one, "You're right. I'm still gaga over Kuki. But you should understand why I asked out Samantha. I mean, I've gone out with plenty of other girls while I still liked Kuki."

"I never understood that, Wally," I admitted, "I guess Kuki never seemed bothered by it, but now she is. You should've seen her yesterday. Almost as broken up as I was."

Wally was quiet for a moment, he looked down at his hands and whispered, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

He sighed. The same one he did earlier, "Her."

"Kuki?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

Wally scratched his nose and looked around the room for a bit. My guess was that he was trying to find the words. And when he found them he looked me in the eyes; they were forming tears. I grabbed his hand again. He looked down at them and smiled slightly and looked up at me again. "She's wonderful, Fan," He whispered, "And I don't know what it is that draws me to her, and when I'm so close," He lifted up his free hand and put his thumb and pointer finger a couple centimeters apart, "SO close to telling her," He wiped his face and continued, "I freak out, and I get a Samantha, or whoever I know will say yes and then I date them for two weeks."

"So you're afraid of a relationship?"

He shook his head, "No. I could very well picture myself with Kuki for a long time. And I mean, for as long as I can. But I'm "Two-Week" Wally. And I don't know what she wants. I know you guys tell me she likes me, and that's great, but-," He stopped himself and let go of my hand, "but, what if she just wants "Two-Week" Wally and then I turn into, 'Let's be together for as long as possible,' and then she dumps me."

"She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know that though?" Wally exclaimed. And quite honestly, I was shocked. A. Because we were in the library and B. He never yells. Except when we were little..he yelled a lot then.

I shrugged, "I guess I don't."

"But you have to, Fanny," He sounded desperate, "I need to know that Kuki will be my sure thing."

It was my turn to look around the room. It was my time to give him advice that could possibly change his whole way of approaching the situation called his emotions. I smiled at him, "There is no such thing as a sure thing. You gotta take the leap, because in the end Wally, the best things in life come with risking something."

"Look who's talking."

"You can make Kuki the happiest person alive," I told him, "Hoagie already is that. Why would I change that, ya know? His happiness means the world to me. Even if it's not me who's caused it."

He agreed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So unless he shows any signs of being unhappy with her, I'm not doing anything about it."

Wally nodded, "Well if it changes anything, you can make Hoagie the happiest person alive too. Maybe even happier."

I gotta hand it to Wally, he always knew exactly what I needed to hear.

–

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine


End file.
